Senses
by sapphire-eyed-dreamer
Summary: It wasn't right. Why did it always happen when he was around HER? [Oneshot. RoxasxNamine]


**A/N: **I was stuck in traffic when I first thought of this story. I dunno, it might be a bit OOC, but I wanted to show a different side of the characters. …you'll find out once you read. Why do I keep writing summer related romances?! And 5000 words? I REALLY need to cut down on my vocabulary.

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Kingdom Hearts, does that mean that I'm a part of Disney and Square-enix?

* * *

It was that girl. That damn girl. She was a witch. 

Roxas Lusanct stared up at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. His head pounding, he tried to ignore the buzzing around his ears and the distant sound of his cousin unlocking the door from downstairs.

It wasn't his fault, a voice in his head thought. She deserved it. She was a witch for causing him this...

But another part of him told him it wasn't right. That the real one at fault was him, and that someday he'd be regretting what he did for a long time.

He dismissed both and groaned, turning over to his side and wincing at the slight pain it caused him. And as it did, the anger he harbored toward her seem to flare up momentarily. How did it come to this?

………

The sounds of the wheels of his skateboard reached his ears, sending adrenalin pumping throughout his body. Colors vividly flashed past his eyes, not making any real shapes, yet a part of his consciousness knew what they were. The sounds of wheels against the ramp stopped, and he instinctively knew that nothing was supporting him now except air. The rush of wind whipped at his skin, and the smell of the summer wind engulfed him. His vision sharpened, and he saw the ramp clearly below him, slightly miniscule than what he was accustomed to. The height was enough to scare anyone.

Except him, of course.

A small gurgle of a laugh vibrated in his throat at the thought of something as absurd as him being afraid of heights. Him. Afraid? As if.

Skateboarding was something that came to him as naturally as breathing. The moves came to him almost subconsciously, and his senses seem to be amplified whenever his feet hit that plank of painted wood he called a skateboard.

Manipulating his weight, feet and arms, he landed smoothly at the edge of the ramp, and the loud cheers of the crowd erupted in his eardrums.

He got off effortlessly, and a crowd of skaters immediately surrounded him. Another day of effortless work.

It had always been like that as far as he could remember. Until today, that is.

Waving off Max Goof's praises and the pats in the back Axel was giving him, he walked over to his cousin Sora. He distinctly remember Sora telling him that he wanted Roxas to meet someone, but Roxas dismissed him.

He ran up the stairs leading to Sunset Terrace, intent on buying several ice cream popsicles for him and his friends like he did usually. But that day, he didn't notice that there was something new about his routine. That's why he smacked right into a girl who was painting.

And that was how he first met her.

His collision with her did something else to him though. His mouth felt dry, refusing to say anything as he his eyes took in her own. His feet stayed rooted to the ground, a loud hammering sound pumping through his ears.

To put it shortly, his senses had gone numb.

………

It was a weird effect she had on him. He couldn't explain it. All he could remember was that Sora had walked in on the two of them and introduced her as Kairi's (Sora's girlfriend) childhood friend, Naminé Irion. He briefly remembered Sora telling him that she was there to stay for the summer vacation, looking for inspiration for a painting that she would enter for a nationwide contest. She was also checking out the town, to see if she would study there in the next school year.

All throughout the time, he found himself staring at her, not noticing anything else. He had given a rather surprising start when Namine addressed him, and with an enormous effort, he answered back, feeling that his stupidity was increasing by the minute.

And his confusion increased when, as she waved goodbye to the two of them and left, his senses seem to return normal again.

It didn't help that they'd meet everyday at Sunset Terrace, her with her canvas and paints, him with his skateboard. At first, he tried to ignore the numbness in his senses whenever he'd pass her. But after a while, she eventually won over him, asking him to sit with her.

At first, he had sat down with her uncomfortably. The Skaterboy, companion to an Artist. After a while, his ears grew comfortable to her voice. His muscles relaxed slightly when he's with her, although his eyes still preferred to gaze at her. Pretty soon, his voice joined the conversation, and for the first time in his life, Roxas felt a sudden interest in something else other than skateboarding.

Her company.

………

"What exactly are you painting, anyway?" he had asked one time as he was sitting across her, her canvass' back towards him.

"A masterpiece." she smiled, and for a fleeting moment, the numbness was back as he stared at her.

Both of them had passion in what they did. And rightly so for a reason. Roxas' stunts had doubled in danger as he tried to do moves no one had ever dared to access in the real world. A famous skateboarder would be visiting their town near the end of summer, and rumor has it that he would be holding a skateboarding contest. The winning contestant would be awarded the chance to join the famous skateboarder's team in the National Championships, and for anyone who knew how to skateboard, it was very important as it was a once in a lifetime chance.

Roxas' name was down as the winner the moment the news reached the town. And to live up to the expectations of everyone, he had pushed his abilities to the max, only stopping from training to rest and have eventual talks with Naminé.

The girl had her own goals too. If the painting she was doing will be picked by an overly-critical art specialist, she might be given a scholarship in a very prestigious art school at Radiant Garden. People who were given this certain scholarship soon became famous, and it was the most sought after title in the young artist industry.

The two of them could definitely relate to each other's determination, yet none had seen each other's work at all. Naminé didn't have time to visit Roxas down by the skate park, and Roxas never had the chance to glance at what could be behind the canvass.

Hence, the two had become close friends in just the span of a few weeks.

"My painting's almost finished." she spoke up one day, and Roxas looked up interestedly.

"Really? Can I see?" he asked quietly, and she laughed before setting down her paintbrush.

"Nooo. Because I haven't seen your own art yet." she said, giggling, and Roxas felt the heat creep up his cheeks like always whenever she giggled. How did she keep doing that?

"Sounds fair. How about coming down there tomorrow? I'm trying out a new stunt, and I'm gonna need support." he asked, hoping to the high heavens that she didn't notice that his voice was shaking.

"Sure. I don't need the whole day to finish it now, so I have free time." she smiled, indicating towards the painting covered with cloth.

That afternoon, Roxas' feet did a little dance in an alleyway when he was sure no one was looking.

………

Keep it smooth and clean.

Whirr of wheels…blots of colors in his eyes like an impressionist painting…

Painting…

His spirits rose to new heights, higher than what his skateboard jumped as he thought of the blonde girl coming to watch him today. His senses seemed to be heightened in a whole new different level, and he licked in lips in anticipation as he spun in the air, the cheers of the audience loud yet insignificant to his ears. Vibrations ran up his skin as he landed back on the ramp again.

Every one of his friends agreed that something was different with him that day, as if he had acquired super human skills the day before that enabled him to do his stunts more fluidly than usual. In fact, Hayner had stared at him ludicrously when he caught Roxas humming under his breath as he watched the others on the ramp, and Max found it amusing that his friend turned scarlet when he had randomly whistled a wedding march to the young blonde.

"Roxas, your turn!" Axel hollered out, smirking.

Max gave him a high five and pointed to the crowd before walking over to their friends, and Roxas didn't need to ask to know what Max was gesturing about.

He climbed on the ramp, the crowd's cheers getting muted as his eyes laid on the blonde girl standing next to a red-haired girl. Sora waved at him from the auburn-haired girl's right, grinning madly as he gestured behind his back towards Naminé.

The artist smiled, cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted something at him, though her usual angelic voice was buried by the crowd's cheers.

That was motivation enough for him.

With a push off, he started his routine.

He was back in his territory, of half-pipes and three-sixties and insanely high jumps. As usual, his senses dictated him on what to do. A little spin there, a kick flip. Once he spared a glance at the crowd, and her face particularly jumped at him, looking proud and awed in silent admiration.

His next jump was, if anything, the greatest feat he had ever done before. This merited him a loud burst of applause, greater momentum and a grand feeling of elation. Feeling that he had enough ability to do his most dangerous stunt yet, he smirked in confidence and concentrated, allowing gravity to defy his body.

There was a loud "ooh" as majority of the audience understood what he was trying to attempt next: a 720.

He chanced a glance again at the crowd as air rushed past his ears, his vision searching the crowd again for a fleeting moment.

She was still watching him diligently, her hands clasped to her chest in worry. She suddenly started though as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Abruptly, he felt his senses die again.

He could see, feel, and hear nothing else as he watched a tall, young man hugged her from behind. He was blonde, his hair cut in a mullet and was probably a little older than her. She swung her head around in surprise, and then smiled brightly at him, bringing her hands up to his. The young man leaned down and kissed her on the forehead tenderly, pulling her closer to him.

He found himself frozen, unable to move, unable to think. And then, there was the fall.

Screams. Darkness.

………

The doctor said he was lucky that he had only broken a leg. For anyone who knew Roxas though, it wasn't lucky at all.

It meant that the chances of him entering the skateboarding competition was now over.

In a sudden blink of an eye, everything he had worked hard to achieve that summer had disappeared. As he stared at the hospital ceiling at the dead of the night, he'd replay the images in his head.

Ramp. Her. Skateboard. Him. Crash. Darkness.

It wasn't fair, he thought. What did he do to deserve this?

Staring at the pathetic leg that was wrapped in a cast, he felt frustration welling up inside him. Yet, there was nothing to take it out on. He wouldn't be able to use a skateboard until after a few weeks or so, and the frustration increased within him.

He vented it inside him, sulking as he stared outside the window like a caged bird longing from freedom. What was the use anyway? His dreams were already shattered.

Sora tried to engage him in lively conversation, but he found himself turning cold, blaming his anger to an unknown source. Naminé visited several times, but during each time, he'd pretend to be asleep. His anger rose to maximum during one visit when she had come with the guy he saw during his accident. And they were holding hands. Naminé seemed really disappointed, telling Sora that she wanted Roxas to meet the guy, whose name was Demyx.

Roxas tried his best to keep his face impassive, feigning sleep, as Demyx draped his arm around her shoulder and suggested they come back another day. Roxas didn't miss the look Demyx threw at him several times. When Sora had escorted them out, he felt the sudden urge to grab the vase from his bedside table and throw it against the wall.

His constant battle with his emotions and the knowledge that this summer he had exerted his efforts for nothing made him bitter. By the end of the few days that he was confined in the hospital, he had completely changed.

For the worse.

"Roxas?"

Holding on to the crutch, he swung to face the door to see a pale faced Naminé looking at him in worry. It was the day he was supposed to leave the hospital, and Sora said that Naminé was the one helping him out to leave.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of her, and hatred bubbled from inside him. Pinching his lips together, he resumed packing without saying a word. He could feel her walking up to him, and then he felt her hand on his shoulder.

'Roxas, I—"

"What now?!" he spat, wheeling around to face her. She took an involuntary step backward, shocked at his sudden outburst. Before she could open her mouth to speak though, Roxas felt the poison that was killing him the past week spill out from his mouth in the form of words.

"What do you want now?! Wasn't it enough that you had to do this to me?!" he snapped, sizing her up like a predatory hawk. "Wasn't it enough that you had to wreck my dreams, huh?!"

"Roxas, what are you saying?" she asked alarmed, her face contorted with worry.

"Play innocent on me, why don't you?! It's all your fault! Your fault that I'm like this now!" he yelled, gripping his crutch so hard that his knuckles were white. The self pity he had felt was converted to pent up anger, and he knew he couldn't keep them any longer. "Do you even know what this feels like?!"

"Roxas, you're just confused—" she cried, reaching out a hand towards him as if to pacify him. The next thing that happened was even too fast for him to comprehend.

Ha had seized Naminé's wrist, and in one fluid motion, twisted it. She cried out and he suddenly dropped her wrist, staring in horror as she crumpled to the floor cradling it. His anger now mixed with fear and complete guilt, he rushed out of the room as fast as his cast leg could go, leaving her on the hospital floor.

………

The thoughts rushed at him and he groaned slightly, curling up at his bed at home. A witch, that's what she was. How do you explain all those times he had gone numb whenever she was around him? The evil thought invaded his mind, and he felt an evil kind of satisfaction at what he'd done.

Yeah. He did nothing wrong. It was only fair, he tried to convince himself. Banishing his conscience in a corner of his mind, he closed his eyes, ready to sleep with the contentment that he had finally done something right this summer.

"Roxas?" Sora's voice came from downstairs.

"I'm here." he called lazily, annoyed at the interruption. There was a loud sound of hurried steps, and Sora threw the door open, making Roxas wince slightly at the noise. He had been brooding quietly on his bed since his departure from the hospital, and had gotten used to the silence. No matter. Sora walked up to him swiftly, an angry expression on his face, looking out of breath.

"Hey. What time did you leave?" he asked, flushed and angry. Roxas eyed him apathetically.

"Early. Even before—" he felt as if he was cursing as he said the name "—Naminé came. Why?" he asked carelessly. To his surprise, Sora gave a sigh, then sat down on his bed.

"You couldn't have been there. Of course. If you were, you would have done something about it." Sora murmured, looking tired.

"What are you talking about?" Thoughts of anger and angst left him as he stared at his cousin, frowning.

"It's Naminé. They found her in your hospital room. Her right wrist and arm was broken and according to Kairi it hurt like hell. Kairi was convinced that someone attacked her, but we're not sure who. And Naminé isn't talking either. She kept telling us that she fell of the stairs. Psh, like she'd get an injury like that when there wasn't even a stair nearby! Still, doctor said she might not be able too paint and draw for several weeks. You can't imagine how painful that must be for---oh. Sorry."

Sora had rambled on without pausing, not noticing that Roxas' was looking off into space, not fully comprehending anything at the moment.

"Erm, Roxas? It's alright. Hey, haha. Look on the bright side; at least you get to share everything!" Sora half-laughed, and when Roxas had stared at him disbelievingly, he stopped and scratched his head.

"Er, I'm gonna leave now. Later."

Roxas barely heard him close the door, his mind still not grasping what had just happened.

………

The evil thoughts were gone. Instead, guilt gnawed at him, torturing him, not giving him rest. He stared out the window, his mind blank. It was his fault. His entire fault. It was him. It was all him. And now he had done something really unforgivable.

Yet, a part of him wanted to blame someone, blame something else for what happened. In a way, the other side argued, Naminé was the reason for _this._There was also _that guy._

Feeling that he was thoroughly convinced (even though somewhere at the back of his head, a small voice protested), he continued sulking in his bed. That is, until the doorbell rang downstairs.

Grumbling about Sora leaving someone alone at home who has a bad leg, he took his detested crutch and hobbled downstairs, shouting at the person at the door to wait.

Only to open it and find Demyx.

"Hey-a!" the blonde guy greeted cheerfully, totally oblivious to the darkened glare Roxas threw at him.

"What do you want?" he growled, not even bothering to hide his anger. What? It was _his_house. This bastard was the one intruding in his home. Demyx finally sensed that Roxas wasn't in the mood, and he backed off slightly, scratching the back of his head distractedly. Roxas distinctly heard him mutter "I told her she was sending the wrong guy for this. Damnit, why didn't just Larxene come?"

"So…ah. Where's my manners. I'm Demyx, by the way. Demyx Irion. I don't know if Naminé told me about you, but—" Demyx started holding out his hand, but Roxas gave a sudden start, not believing what he's hearing.

"Wait." Roxas cut him off, bug-eyed. "Irion? You're her--"

"Oh, so she didn't eh? I'm her older brother. The musician in our family." he said proudly, then scratched his head. "Our eldest sister, Larxene, is the writer. Naminé's the artist."

"Y-you're her brother?!" Roxas asked incredulously, not feeling the facts sink in fast enough.

"Um, yeah. Like I said. I came here because summer is ending soon, and Naminé said she wanted me to come here, well, at least until the end. Anyway, Naminé wanted me to give this to you, before everything else." he said, ignoring Roxas stares of disbelief as he pulled out a large, brown paper wrapped parcel from behind him.

Now that he thought about it (as Demyx glanced at his watch and exclaimed that he needed to get home fast before turning to wave and leave) the two looked identical, and when he replayed the scene from the accident…

He felt his stomach sinking as realization hit him, and a surge of feeling overpowered him all a once, making him almost drop the parcel he was holding. Blindly, he walked up the stairs, entered his room, threw the parcel on his table, then himself on his bed. A single thought invaded his mind as he glazed blankly at the bed sheets, as if his soul has been taken away.

…What had he done?

………

It was too much.

He was lost and confused at what to do next. The guilt started to eat away at him again. He had just ruined an innocent person's dream, just because he wanted to blame someone else for his own actions. Staring at his hands, he buried his face in them, feeling exhausted with the battle with his emotions and conscience.

"Roxas, I don't know why you're such an emo boy this past few days but I hope you might be able to come with us to the station later!" Sora's voice yelled from downstairs. Roxas ignored it, and he heard an almost audible "Gah!" before the sound of a door being closed reach his ears.

Sighing, he got up slowly, dragging his broken leg to the spot where he had placed his crutch and skateboard side by side next to his desk. As he reached for his crutch, his eye landed on the parcel from yesterday. He had forgotten about it in his shame and frustration with himself.

Wondering why Naminé would bother giving him something even after all he ever did to her, he tore it open. And gaped.

It was a painting. A painting of Sunset Terrace, with him sitting in his usual spot. It looks like it was painted from the painter's point of view, which meant that she was sitting across from Roxas. Swallowing hard, his eyes traveled to every perfect detail, finally landing on the date painted on when it was finished.

It was finished the day after he broke her arm and wrist.

Feeling even more confused, he stared at the painting, and noticed that the paint strokes were sort of messy in several parts. Did…did she finish this even with a bad hand? His eyes went back to the brown wrapping paper, finally noticing a small letter taped to it. He took it gingerly, placing the painting gently on the table again.

_Roxas, _

_I think I understand why you vented out your anger towards me. The feeling of your dreams shattering isn't pleasant, but I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened. I've forgiven you the moment I landed on the ground. This was supposedly the painting that I was going to enter in the contest. The judges won't be accepting it since it isn't perfect, but I want you to have it. I was honest when I told you that it was a masterpiece. I just wish you knew why. But I wanted to thank you. Thank you for everything that you did for me this summer. Goodbye._

_Naminé_

Some of the words before her name were blacked out, as if Naminé erased them. In Roxas' mind, the images of Naminé painting while wincing as she held her brush with her injured hand filled his mind and the depression she must've felt that she lost her dreams that summer too filled him. He felt sick with himself. Words seem to jump out in his head.

_Goodbye…Kairi said she's staying here for the summer, to see if she'd want to study here..._ _Anyway, Naminé wanted me to give this to you, before everything else… but I hope you might be able to come with us to the station later…_

There was a loud crash as Roxas suddenly made a lunge for his crutch and skateboard, swinging sharply around to leave through his door despite his injury. He cried out in pain as he rushed down the stairs, each step sending a sting through his injured foot.

Dashing outside their house, he hobbled towards the direction of the station, snarling as the pain intensified with each forced step. No, she can't leave. Not now…not when…

He cursed as the Clock Tower chimed. He knew the schedule of the trains by heart, and he only had ten minutes left. Sora had left earlier, which meant that…

Ignoring the looks people sent him, he dropped his skateboard on the street, then placed his wounded foot delicately on it.

If Naminé was able to do it, why couldn't he?!

Gritting his teeth, he used his other foot to push off, using his crutch like a ski pole to push himself further. The pain increased, but he didn't care. It didn't compare to the pain he would feel if she…

He rounded a street corner, passing the Disciplinary Committee as he did. Seifer called out to him but stopped when he saw Roxas' condition.

It was his fault. And he had to make it right. His conscience wouldn't survive. His heart wouldn't survive…

With five minutes left, he saw the Station coming into view. In his haste, he leapt off while the board was still rolling, and his hurt foot caught the brute strength of his fall, sending him to the ground facedown. He pounded the ground with his fist, exhausted, tired and distressed.

Pushing himself up, he willed his body to go farther. The doors of the Station where within a few feet away from him. Miraculously, his body responded, and he half crawled, half dragged himself through the doors. Pulling himself into an upright position, and not feeling the pain anymore due to numbness, he staggered, looking for her. The girl he knew he didn't deserve but he couldn't lose…

At last he saw them. His friends stood on one side, opposite them was Naminé, Demyx and a blonde woman roughly the same age as Axel was, whom Roxas guessed was (Demyx and Naminé's older sister who was a writer) Larxene. Naminé had a sling on her right arm, but she was nodding slightly to Kairi, who looked like she was pleading something to Naminé.

Roxas knew there was no time for pride.

"Naminé!"

All gazes darted towards his direction, and he ignored Sora's cry of surprise, Riku's question on what the hell happened to his leg (the cast already torn, tattered and dirty) , Axel's stuttering and the dropped jaws of hi s other friends as he hobbled towards _her_, not caring about anything else.

When he had closed the distance between them, he saw Demyx visibly make an action to ward him off but was promptly slammed down by Larxene, muttering something about seeing a good rejection scene.

Naminé gazed up at him, disbelief in her eyes. A single word escaped her lips.

"Why?" she asked weakly, looking dizzy at the sight of him.

"Y-you're leaving." he said dimly, his voice on the verge of cracking. And it's because of me, right?"

Naminé stared at the ground as he spoke, and he felt Kairi making a movement towards him as if angry. But his ears were only waiting for Naminé's voice, ignoring others as they stopped Kairi from slapping Roxas on the spot for hurting her friend.

"I…made up my mind. I thought there would be something for me here, but I…" Naminé whispered, and Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He seized Naminé by the shoulders, forcing her to look up to his watery eyes.

"I'm sorry! It's not your fault! It's mine! It's all mine! I'm stupid! I'm an idiot! I should be the one who's bearing both the injured leg and arm! You don't have to bear the guilt of both because of me! Y-you…" his voice cracked, his grip slackening lightly on her as he brought himself to say it while holding back a choke from his throat. "…please, don't…leave."

The train whistled, signaling that there was only two minutes left, and Roxas gritted his teeth as he held her. She gazed at him, not saying anything.. After a while, he managed to choke out more words from his throat.

"Please." he begged, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers, feeling his energy drain away in hopelessness. "Don't."

She can't leave. Sure his senses go haywire when she's near, and Roxas found out that it was all that matters to him now. When he forced his eyes open, he found her face close to him, and his senses and instinct took over. His left hand reached for her uninjured hand, clasping it with his own as he cupped her cheek with his right. The only sound that reached his ears was the soft gasp that escaped from her lips, his eyes accustoming to the darkness as he closed them, leaning forward slightly. He could smell her hair, and his mind became numb as all his feelings registered on the taste of her lips against his.

Nothing mattered during that moment.

When he pulled back and opened his eyes again, he saw her open her own eyes, still looking at him with an expression he couldn't read. His hand visibly tightened around her own. The sounds, sensations and sights around him were nonexistent.

"Please."

………

"Way to go, Roxas!" Max said, giving him a high five as he got off his skateboard. The blonde boy grinned before Axel walked up to him, smirking.

"Still, mother dearest won't be happy with that mess you call your school uniform." he snickered, and Roxas fingered the button up shirt that was a shade of gray. He stuck out his tongue at his best friend, before the sound of a phone ringing caught their attention. Axel took out his cell phone, scared.

"Girlfriend alert!" Hayner called out tauntingly, and everyone broke into laughter as Roxas started packing his things.

"See ya tomorrow, Roxas."

"Sure."

Roxas waved off, tucking his skateboard under his arm and walking off leisurely. He stopped as he gazed at the far horizon, the sunset throwing the whole town into sepia tones. He flung the outer jacket of his school uniform across his shoulder as he stared at it, lost in thought.

It had been five months since summer's end, and still, sunsets still reminded him of that time so much. He bit his lower lip, trying to banish the memories. He couldn't help but be reminded of a certain painting that was hanging on his room's wall now.

He also remembered the artist who painted it, and the particular sunset in which he had practically chased after her to the train station.

Gaze directing itself downwards, he shook his head, telling himself that it was all in the past.

He needed to stop living in it.

He directed his feet towards Sunset Terrace, relishing the feeling of the breeze in his face.

After all, he thought, the future was always there.

"You're late."

He tore off his gaze from the cobblestone ground at the sound of the voice, smiling as he looked at the source of the voice.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly towards the figure at the bench. "I just can't help but watch Axel's expression after your sister called him."

Naminé cocked her head slightly towards one side, the frown on her face disappearing as she gestured him to sit down, her paintbrush in her hand. "You're a mess, mister."

"You're no better." he teased, looking at the Kingdom High girls' uniform she was wearing, which had the same color scheme as his own uniform. There were paint stains at the edge of the sleeves. "What are you painting? No, wait, let me guess. A sunset?"

Naminé swiped a brush at him as he sat down next to her, and he dodged it, setting his skateboard down on the ground.

"They're just so pretty." she said, sighing. "Still, it's nothing compared to the first sunset I painted here."

Roxas smiled, and the memory that he had almost lost her, all because of his stupidity and stubbornness, returned to him full force. The thought of what would happen if he hadn't chased after her that day…

Feeling suddenly weak, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his nose getting tickled by her hair. She giggled, then prodded him with her paintbrush.

"Roxas, what—"

"I'm tired." he lied in a whiny, muffled voice. "Just let me rest."

Naminé didn't question him further, but she placed her free hand delicately on his head, the autumn breeze blowing in the air as they remained silent together.

* * *

What the hell? It looked so good back when it was still written at the back of my notebook as a draft! Oh well. Anyway, since it's semestral break I might get around updating A Whacked Midsummer Night's Dream soon. (And my other stories, hopefully.) This was just a plot bunny I HAD to get out of my head (and notebook). Why do I suck so much at writing fluff? 


End file.
